Resident Vampire
by peter.obrian1
Summary: Waking up from a seal. Sasuke has lost the majority of his strength the elemental nations are gone and he can't remove his seal. Vampire Sasuke slight rosario vampire crossover disclaimer i own nothing but the plot and any OC moves i create.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Pain. That was all he felt as he was thrown though the air. Regret was what he felt as he was beaten relentlessly. Rage bubbled underneath but he held it tight she wouldn't get the satisfaction he wouldn't allow her to._

_And then he knew no more for how long he dint know he was forced to stay put locked away until he felt something rise and he knew it was time._

Erza ran as fast as her legs could carry her away from the guards as they chased her her eye still hurt why had they done this to them oh yeh that's the reason they want to bring back the dark mage.

She shivered slightly as she hid what had gotten into her she wanted to escape but she was going back why then she remembered the old man that was why she cracked a small smile.

She raced around the corner and unlocked the cages that held the slaves at bay they all burst out at once and scrambled to escape only for them to bump into four armed guards.

Erza's heart pounded in her chest as she watched people get thrown back and she remembered what happened to her eye and the pain that they had been put through during their time here her feelings of immense hatred unlocked her latent magic and the swords the guards held stayed transfixed in place before turning and striking the guards.

Blood spattered the floor as the guards dropped to the floor dead. Seeing opportunity the slaves picked up the swords and marched forward killing those in their path until they were all equipped and were in view of the exit.

Erza was thrown back as Jellal laughed maniacally.

She was thrown out of the building as the tower came crashing down on top of what was there she was about to get up only to realise that she was cornered by the guards and despite having unlocked her magic she couldn't control it as such the guards laughed and jeered whilst the little girl shivered in fear.

Erza waited for the pain that was sure to come only to see the guard in front of her suddenly seize up whilst blood spurted from his throat the little girl opened her eyes slowly to see the image of 4 dead guards and a boy about her age that looked to have come out of a war wearing strange clothing he had on medieval type armor that was (Madara's Armor) chipped cracked and in some places almost falling off his frame which was littered with cuts and bruises.

Erza looked up into his eyes which were red and had 3 comma spinning they were hypnotizing to her she was about to speak only for the boy to seize up and fall to the ground blood pooling around his body.

Erza stood their frozen as she watched the body of the boy who had saved her life before slowly getting up and limping towards the body blood falling from the cuts on her body and mixing with the blood pooling around the boy.

Another person who she couldn't help because she was weak a tear fell from her real eye as she moved her hand to the boys face which was horribly swollen and looked to have been hit with a blunt object she moved her hand towards his neck to confirm he was dead and felt the pulse that was there albeit it was very weak but it was getting stronger by the moment it was at this time that she felt a pain in her neck which was a little to close to the boy who appeared to be sucking on it or rather the blood coming out of it.

She was about to push the boy away only to realize that she couldn't move and darkness clouded her vision the last thing she saw before she fell unconscious was those shining red eyes of the boy who had saved her life.

Chapter 1

Sasuke looked down at the girl whose blood he had just drunk with slight interest. He did not know anything of the place that he had awoke in and just from the look of the ground he knew he was nowhere near the elemental nations where he had been sealed which confused the young vampire.

As such as he contemplated killing the girl on the ground he also contemplated where that would leave him. Sure he could survive on his own but if he had been sealed for long enough that elemental nations no longer existed then he would need knowledge of the world he was also sure that he would need some form of income.

There was also the matter of this strange energy that surrounded the girl that had stopped the assassin from killing her it wasn't youkai so what was it it may have been small but his eyes saw everything and the girl had enough things about her that interested him to keep her alive.

For some reason Sasuke felt that something wasn't right as he moved his hand away from the face of the girl with scarlet hair until he realized that he was looking at a childlike hand his eyes widened as he froze at what he was seeing before he turned and started frantically checking his body only to realize he had been reverted to the body he had at 11.

He fell to the floor in shock his power his training his strength it was almost gone he felt cheated and angry what had he done to deserve this. He sat there and moped like the child he had become and this was the scene that Erza found herself waking up to.

Erza sat up quickly as she looked around in a panic only to notice two things One she was outside the tower and Two the boy who had saved her was now moping like a child which he was.

She got up slowly and with caution as she approached the boy who was the only person around. And she did the only thing she could think of when she was close to him she struck him in the back of the head with her fist causing him to be sprawled out on the floor and rubbing the lump that was now on his head courtesy of her actions.

Sasuke looked at the girl with a pain filled grimace "What the hell was that for you nitwit" Erza scowled at the boy as she showed him her neck where two holes that looked like they had been suspiciously made by fangs were before retorting "Care to explain this".

Sasuke looked at the bite marks he had left with a nervous expression as he remembered the seal he had just escaped from before replying with nervousness "I...Uh...What...I...Mean...Is...Uh...Well.

Erza stood with her hands on her hips as she awaited her answer but as she noticed how nervous the boy was she took pity on him the fact that he saved her life may have helped her decision as she asked him another question "Who are you".

Sasuke sighed in relief his nervousness forgotten as he stood to his full height and watched as the girl with scarlet hair shivered slightly as he gazed at her and answered her "I am Sasuke Uchiha"

He said after a moment of thought before looking at Erza again "And what is the name of the beautiful girl before me"

Sasuke watched with a slight grin as the girl blushed slightly at being called beautiful before she replied with a hint of pink to her cheeks "Erza...Erza Scarlet"

Sasuke grinned as he decided to have some fun "Ah a pretty name for a pretty girl don't you think neh Erza-chan" Sasuke spoke as he walked forward with an air of confidence and nobility and a smirk on his face as he watched as the girl named Erza blushed a brighter red as he walked closer towards her.

Erza looked at the boy before her with confusion as she took a step backwards only to fall over a sword and fall on her behind she looked up at the boy expecting him to laugh at her clumsiness only to be greeted with a kind smile and a hand to help her up.

She couldn't help it so much had happened to her since she had came to this horrid place and despite the front she had put up she was still only a child as such she broke down as she fell into the embrace of the boy who she had just met.

Sasuke froze as he felt the girl crying into his shoulder his mind moving a mile a minute as he tried to understand what he should do he was an assassin not a babysitter he furrowed his eyebrows confused he was saved from having to do anything as he realized with relief that the girl had cried herself to sleep.

He slowly moved his arms so he could carry her away from the place he had found himself in. His concentration on trying to figure out where to go was such that he didn't notice the lone brown eye of the girl he was carrying was open before slowly closing as she fell into a sleep that for once was not plagued by nightmares of what she had been through.

Chapter End

Well i hope you like my revised version of Resident Vampire. To those who read favorite or review you have my thanks for taking the time out of your busy schedule to read my chapter to the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

8 Years Later

Black Eyes snapped open as Sasuke Uchiha awoke in his house today was the day that his best friend returned from her mission and she had promised him a surprise he shivered with excitement at the thought of what she would bring him.

Throwing the covers off his body he stood up and was greeted in the morning to the view of his lean body at the height of 6 foot and the rippling weight of 180 pounds Sasuke was built like a swimmer muscle in all the right places without it being too much. His face was angular and devoid of body fat whilst his hair was a shiny black that flowed down his back with a few bangs that framed his face.

He traced the black fairy tail symbol which was on his right forearm as he looked at the Rosario chain which hung from his right arm and the tattoo of the Uchiha clan which he had on his right pectoral.

Grinning slightly he got dressed before heading towards where he knew Erza would come from if he was quick enough perhaps he could make an entrance into the guild with her he had heard they had a new member and hadn't had chance to go because he finished his mission yesterday and went to sleep this way they could meet the new member together and he could get his breakfast he thought as his eyes flashed scarlet briefly.

With Erza

Erza Scarlet the Titania was walking back to the guild with the horn of the creäture she had slain on her shoulder despite the weight that it was it was nothing to Erza who despite her slim and womanly figure was extremely strong.

To those that didn't know the Titania personally all they would see is someone who had just finished her mission. But to the people that knew the girl personally they would know that now she was deep in thought.

Despite her friendship with fairy tales resident vampire a fact which only she herself and the master makerov knew.

She had begun to think of him more as of late in fact he had almost constantly been in her mind whilst she had been away on her mission the thing is how do you go about asking someone who has been your friend for years out.

And would it ruin their friendship and make it awkward if they broke up on bad terms what if he did not like her the way she liked him.

Most people in magnolia and even the guild believed that they were an item due to Sasuke's habit of feeding from her neck it was not that he did it in public it was just that reporters were a damn pest and had caught them and misunderstood in the past it was not like she could stop the rumors though as announcing that Sasuke was a vampire would just not be worth it also Sasuke himself did not want others to know what he was.

Not out of spite but out of the fear of what his guild mates would think of him and Erza refused to break his trust their was also the fact that part of her wished the rumors were true and they were an item.

Erza sighed as she walked along the road on the way towards the fairy tail guild sooner or later Sasuke would have to tell the guild about what he was otherwise he may never be able to progress to S class like he wished.

With Erza preoccupied by her thoughts she missed the black eyes gleam as a hooded figure descended upon her and perched itself upon the horn that she was carrying.

It was so sudden and Erza was caught by surprise as a hidden blade rested against her neck she had let her guard down she had not expected to be attacked in the middle of magnolia this close to fairy tale.

"Any last words Titania" spoke the figure as Erza realized that she was in very real danger she had no chance of defending herself if she were to do anything slightly threatening she had no doubt that the person would slit her throat before she had chance to get to her sword.

She followed the blade that was at her throat and saw something that made her smirk before she stared at the assassin and pushed forward slightly to confirm what she was 100 % certain of and in the process the blade against her throat cut her neck slightly leaving a small cut which blood dripped from.

She felt a small shiver pass through the assassin as she saw a brief flicker of red under the cowl that he wore seeing her chance she made her move.

With speed belied by her size and stature Erza threw the horn in the air forcing her would be assassin to move lest he lose his balance and allowing Erza to equip a sword which was placed at the neck of her assassin just as he landed in a crouch.

Erza gazed at him with a victorious smirk playing about her lips as she spoke "So whats the total at now Sasuke". Sasuke gritted his teeth for it was him under the cowl as he replied "100 to you and 85 to me".

"You're beginning to lose more often Sasuke why do you still hold back you know you can't beat me that way". Erza spoke quietly even as they got closer to each other. Instead of answering Sasuke bit into Erza's neck causing if he were paying attention a moan of pleasure to escape her mouth. However his attention was diverted by the flow of life giving liquid running from her neck.

After he had done and his fangs had retracted he looked at the Rosario on his right arm with regret as he turned to walk away only to be stopped by Erza who looked at him with a kind smile. Sasuke heart shifted as he looked at Erza and he was about to say something before he brushed her off and ran into the forest nearby.

Erza stood their with a pained expression on her face as she watched her friend run from his problems. She sighed as she turned and picked up the horn before she began walking back to the guild aware that Sasuke needed time alone and she needed to finish her mission and tell the master of the issue she had heard on her way here.

(The Forest With Sasuke)

Sasuke stormed through the forest as depressive thoughts assaulted his mind. Why he was depressed was easy to see as although he pulled at it the Rosario bracelet on his right arm refused to budge.

His power that he had rightfully gained was being kept from him and he had only realized this fact when he had wanted to enter the S rank exam alongside his friend 4 years ago but had found to his shock that he couldn't remove that which kept him sealed.

It was also around that time that he had begun to realize that he may harbor feelings for his friend as he had been willing to unseal himself so that he could go through the exam beside her despite his fear of what his guild mates would think of him when they found out that he was not human.

Right now Sasuke was afraid and despite everything that had happened to him there he was beginning to wish that he could go back to his old life at least then everything had been simple.

He wouldn't have had to worry about what others thought of him as power was everything and he was one of the strongest for his age at the time or would he even be of any use to them if he were to go back what with his seal acting up would he even be of help to them or would he be even weaker than he was now a lackey a grunt a weakling.

Bang! The sound of flesh connecting with wood was heard as the tree that Sasuke had just struck was propelled away from him and smashed into the ground before bursting into pieces.

Sasuke panted slightly as his hair flickered between black and red and his eyes flashed crimson which went unknown to Sasuke who was staring at his fist which was still outstretched a smirk appeared on his face as he threw away the robe and cowl revealing him to be wearing a black tank top and combat trousers with a sword strapped to his back. Sasuke slowly slid into a stance before drawing his weapon.

10 Minutes later

Sasuke walked up the path to the fairy tale guild feeling better than before. Training was always one of his favorite things to do one of the best ways for him to either relieve stress or pass the time while he was waiting for a mission.

Who knows maybe if he trained hard enough he wouldn't need the rest of his youkai to become an S class mage maybe he could get there through creating a technique that utilised a small amount of youkai that which he had access to that way only he could use it at least that's what he hoped or else Erza may never like him the way he did her I mean why would she accept someone weaker than she was.

Sasuke shook his head to disperse himself of those depressive thoughts lest he become depressed once more as he gazed up at the fairy tail guild hall. Pausing at the door Sasuke hesitated slightly and closed his eyes to calm himself his decision had been made he would tell his guild now.

Sasuke was about to open the door when someone else opened it for him. Sasuke heard the intake of a breath as he gazed at the people who stood before him. Erza looked at Sasuke with an expression that Sasuke couldn't decipher before his attention moved to the fire dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel who was looking at him with a hunger for battle stood next to him was a girl a quite attractive girl she had an hour glass figure and curly blonde hair Sasuke looked at the next person the ice mage Gray fullbuster who appeared to be in the process of taking off his top.

Grinning slightly Erza walked forward until she was standing directly before Sasuke. They gazed at each other silently before it was broken by Erza "I was just coming to look for you we have a mission lets go"

Sasuke stared at her for a second longer before replying "I still have to complete my mission"

Erza just grinned "I took the liberty of informing Mirajaune that you would be helping me on the next mission they wont expect you to be back for a while"

Sasuke looked at her in annoyance before sighing "Ok fine i'll come happy".

Erza got that strange look again before replying"Very"

Sasuke shook his head before he followed her as she walked out of magnolia making small talk along the way.

Chapter End


End file.
